


living life (no regrets)

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: How the waiter smells to him, fresh and strong and  appealing, despite the fact that the alpha Nolan actually wants is somewhere else in the hotel, and the way Nolan feels himself get slick, wetting his boxers in response to it, makes him realize what’s going on and he slams the door shut before the waiter can do more than stare at him in shock.“Fuck me,” Nolan curses and then makes a face at his choice of words.





	living life (no regrets)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no reasons for this except for the fact that I love a/b/o fic and apparently Nolan Patrick and Nico Hishier now as well. This is tagged for dubious consent because it's a heat fic. I don't consider it that bad, but ymmv.
> 
> Four different articles assured me that _schätzeli_ means 'little treasure' and that it's considered a term of endearment in Swiss German. If it's not I apologize.

The first wave of nausea didn’t really register as a sign of alarm for Nolan: he had just finished the fucking bike test and he was far from the only one puking into a trashcan at the end of it.

The second one an hour or so later, just makes him think he needs to eat something, so he orders some room service and decides to spend the rest of the afternoon watching a movie.

By the time the food gets there, Nolan’s sweating through his clothes and stripping down to his boxers doesn’t help anything: the cold air from the AC irritates him and he’s still frowning when he opens the door for the food.

How the waiter smells to him, fresh and strong and appealing, despite the fact that the alpha Nolan actually wants is somewhere else in the hotel, and the way Nolan feels himself get slick, wetting his boxers in response to it, makes him realize what’s going on and he slams the door shut before the waiter can do more than stare at him in shock.

“Fuck me,” Nolan curses and then makes a face at his choice of words.

*

His phone goes off a little later, just a text from Nico saying, _hey_ , and Nolan hesitates for a second before he calls him; neither one of them are much for talking on the phone, but Nolan wants to talk to him, wants to hear his voice if they’re not going to be able to hang out tonight. He knows it’s not the best idea, but, fuck, he loves Nico’s voice even without his heat pressing in on him.

“Hello, _schätzeli_ ,” Nico answers almost immediately, his voice warm and fond; it makes Nolan flush, to hear Nico call him something soft and sweet, like Nico actually thought of him that way.

They haven’t been together for long, just a few months, and this is the first time they’ve been able to physically be in the same space for so long; in retrospect, it’s not surprising at all that Nolan’s about to be in the middle of a surprise heat.

“Hey, babe, I, uh,” Nolan has to clear his throat, suddenly aware of the fact that he’s only ever seen Nico’s knot in pictures, sent to him in the middle of the night, to jerk off to when he woke up in the morning; he wants it inside of him, wants Nico to tie him and hold him down and make him take his knot.

Nolan takes a deep breath and then another, forces the images from his brain and tries to keep his brain from going completely fuzzy with heat. “I can’t hang out tonight, there’s a thing that I have to do?”

Nolan silently winces at the way his voice goes plaintive at the end, so obviously needing reassurance from his alpha. He moves restlessly against the sheets when Nico makes a concerned noise, biting his lip to keep back a moan at the feeling of the rough, wet fabric against his sensitive skin.

“Did something happen? Are you alright?” Nico asks, worry making his voice deepen.

“Yeah, I just,” Nolan stops himself in the middle of making some excuse; if they’re serious about each other, and he knows they are, Nolan isn’t going to lie to him. He doesn’t need to lie to Nico about anything, least of all something like this. “It’s just a surprise heat, I need to stay here tonight.”

It takes Nico a few seconds to process, during which Nolan’s brain gleefully reminds him, in vivid detail, what Nico looks like jerking off, and how easy it would be to go find him; he’s starting to ache, just a little, and Nolan knows he’s only got another hour, two at the most, before he’s completely gone under.

“Oh,” Nico finally says carefully; it takes him another second or two to go on and Nolan hopes it’s because he’s distracted by the idea of him wetting his boxers just from being near each other for a few hours. Nolan doesn’t want to be the only one suffering tonight. “Is from me?” Nico adds, sounding unsure but also turned on and Nolan could listen to his voice for hours.

“Yeah, man, of course it is, it can’t be a shock that I’m really into you,” Nolan tells him, somehow managing to keep himself from sounding too desperate; his free hand presses against his dick, and it feels good, but it’s not where Nolan wants to be touched. “Just seeing pictures of you makes me wet my sheets half the time, what the fuck did you think being this close to you would do to me.”

Nico makes a low growling noise at Nolan’s words, deep and possessive, and it makes Nolan moan before he can stop himself. “I can come to you, _schätzeli_ , but only if you want me to. Do you want me to?”

Nico’s voice is as warm and fond as it always is, but now he sounds almost choked with desire and need, and the possessive growl makes Nolan want to roll over and bare his neck. 

They had talked about it before, how they were going to be close enough that they could spend their respective heats and ruts together when their schedules allowed, and now they’re both _here_ and if he wanted to, he could have Nico here with him. 

There’s no question of what Nolan wants, and if Nico wants the same thing, then, yes, of course, he wants to spend his heat riding Nico’s knot. He can’t help the way he gets wetter at the thought, how he has to fist his hand in the bed spread to keep from trying to finger himself, as difficult as it would be to manage with the way he was sitting on the bed. 

“Yeah, please, babe,” Nolan finally manages to get out, his voice rough; he notices that he’s rocking back and forth on the bed, moaning under his breath the whole time, trying to get any relief he can from the needy desperation he can feel building under his skin. His head’s starting to go fuzzy, too, quicker than it usually does and Nolan briefly wonders if listening to Nico is making his heat set in faster. “I need you, Nico, please, I don’t want to wait any more.”

“Fuck, yes, I will be there quick,” Nico tells him, obviously affected by Nolan’s words, sounding desperate as well as turned on. Nolan hears some shuffling noises before the phone cuts off and he lets his own phone fall out of his hand.

It’s getting harder to focus, his brain shutting down while his body starts ramping up the heat hormones, and Nolan feels like he’s going to fall apart unless he gets Nico’s knot inside him soon.

He’s not sure how long it’s been when he hears knocking at the door; it takes a few seconds for Nolan to realize what the noise and then he’s getting to his feet and getting to the door as fast as he can, a needy whine spilling from his throat before he even gets the door open.

Nico looks wrecked already when Nolan gets the door open, the scent of Nolan’s heat makes his pupils dilate and Nolan can see the exact moment instinct surges to the forefront of Nico’s brain, when Nico lets the alpha in hm take control in a way he usually keeps in check: his omega is in front of him and in need, and Nico will give him whatever he needs, Nolan knows that like he knows his own name. 

“Nolan, you smell so good, _schätzeli_ ,” Nico tells him, coming into the room; he pulls Nolan to him as soon as the door swings shut, one hand tight on Nolan’s hip, the other one fisted in his hair to keep him still while Nico scented him, scraping his teeth along Nolan’s jaw and down his neck, pausing to suck a light mark on Nolan’s neck. It makes Nolan moan, his own hands gripping Nico’s shoulders. “Look at you, already naked and waiting for me. You’re so good for me, _schätzeli_ , so eager for me.”

Nico kisses him then, sweet and tender for a few seconds, just their lips pressed together, but it’s not long before it’s rougher, Nico biting Nolan’s bottom lip and then crushing their mouths together again; while they’re kissing, Nolan tries to drag them closer to the bed and Nico resists for a little bit, just long enough to bite and suck on the skin high up on Nolan’s neck, marking Nolan so anyone who looks at him will know he belongs to an alpha, to _Nico_.

Nico finally lets Nolan move them closer to the bed, pulling away from Nolan’s neck to admire his handiwork, and when Nolan’s legs hit the back of the bed, Nico urges him to lay back down on the mattress so he can strip out of his clothes; Nico’s eyes on him makes Nolan shudder and he can feel slick leaking down the back of his thighs, soaking the sheets.

Nico inhales sharply like he can smell how wet Nolan is, how open and ready he is already for Nico’s knot, and Nico growls when he covers Nolan’s body with his own, a possessive noise that makes Nolan whine and bare his throat.

Nico curses, something in Swiss german that Nolan doesn’t know, and then his teeth are sinking into the side of Nolan’s neck, using his fangs to bite deep; it hurts, the pain making Nolan hiss and then moan, his body relaxing, going docile so the alpha dominating him can do what he wants. When Nico finally pulls back and presses his lips to the bruise, it still hurts, a deep, throbbing pain that feels more like pleasure the longer it goes on.

Nico captures Nolan’s mouth for another kiss and Nolan can taste his own blood on Nico’s tongue and teeth; Nico’s teeth are still sharp, evidence that Nico’s not as in control as he usually is, and makes Nolan’s fangs drop in response to his alpha. 

“Mine, _schätzeli_ , you are mine,” Nico snarls, the words rough and guttural, more wolf than human; and yes, he belongs to Nico, just like Nico is _his_ and Nolan just wants him so much, needs to be fucked and possessed and knotted, needs to feel like Nico owns him, inside and out.

“Please, alpha,” Nolan manages to get out, almost panting with need now; he spreads his legs as far as he can and tires to tilt his hips up so he can present himself to his alpha. Nico must understand what he’s trying to do because he presses one last kiss to the deep bite-mark on Nolan’s neck and then sits up and leans back on his heels so he can see all of Nolan’s body.

Nolan’s still mostly pliant, from heat endorphins and Nico’s claiming bite, but he still needs so much and instinct is telling him he needs to entice his alpha so he’ll get fucked and knotted just like he _needs_. Nolan blinks sweat out of his eyes and he keeps his hands on the bed, palms up, and widens his legs, plants his feet and manages to tilt his hips so he can present his ass to Nico.

It only lasts a few seconds before Nico’s pressing his body back into the mattress, teasing Nolan with two of his fingers playing with Nolan’s rim, light touches that don’t do anything but make Nolan whine. “Is that what you want, _schätzeli_ , my fingers? Or do you want something else?”

“Your knot, alpha, I need,” Nolan breaks off and wraps his legs around Nico’s waist, tries to pull him closer. “Please,” he adds desperately.

“Of course, _schätzeli_ , you can have whatever you want,” Nico soothes, all trace of teasing gone from his voice; he still sounds like he barely has his wolf under control and it makes Nolan shudder. 

Nolan closes his eyes once Nico’s pushed all the way inside him; it’s just the on the edge of too much, Nico thick and hard inside him, stretching Nolan almost exactly the way he needs. His heat really takes over then, making everything except for his alpha swim in and out of focus; he hears himself whining and begging, saying Nico’s name and calling him alpha, but it seems distant, lost in the haze surrounding him. The only thing he knows for sure is that Nico is still fucking him and that when he’s been good enough, Nico will knot him and stay for the rest of his heat.

He’s not sure how long it’s been when he opens his eyes, but there’s still sunlight coming in through the curtains and Nico’s nuzzling his neck, mumbling in Swiss German; Nolan’s not sure of what he’s saying, but it’s the same tone of voice that Nico uses when he’s happy, and it makes Nolan flush in a way being in heat never does.

“You back now, _schätzeli_?” Nico asks, his voice lower than normal still; he scents Nolan once more, gently running his teeth down Nolan’s throat before pressing a kiss to claiming bite on his neck. It makes Nolan hiss and clench down on Nico’s knot where it’s still buried inside him; Nico’s hips jerk forward involuntarily, and he buries his teeth in Nolan’s shoulder this time, biting down for a long minute, sucking on the skin while he was at it. 

“Fuck, Nico,” Nolan whines, wrapping his legs back around Nico’s waist and clutching at his shoulders; his heat’s still here, Nolan can feel it pounding under his skin, not giving him much of a break before the next wave comes and drags him back under. “I need, _please_.”

Nico doesn’t make him ask again, just captures his mouth in a rough kiss and works his hand in between their bodies, taking Nolan’s leaking cock into his hand and starts jerking him off, squeezing tighter on the upstroke. Nolan knows he isn’t going to last long, can feel how he already needs more after this.

And he has Nico here to give it to him for as long as they both want him to.


End file.
